


Scott McCall x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 32. Tell me a secret and 45. I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified with Scott?

**Then:** for the “Tell me a secret” and “I think i’m in love with you and i’m terrified” be combined? like maybe the reader and scott are best friends and she’s always been there for him like when his dad left and when he turned she was also there with stiles and found out and she hid her feelings when allison came along and tried to get over him and now that kira is in the picture she somehow gets the courage idk (sorry if its too detailed)

_A/N: My first Scott requests, and imagines!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.** & **Tell me a secret.**

Xxx

Scott looked at you and smiled, and you couldn’t help but return it, though in your head you were muttering swear words. 

He had been your best friend since forever. Stiles, too. The three of you were known to be quite the troublemakers around your neighborhood. 

You were there when Scott’s dad left, helping him cope with the pain. Promising him it wasn’t because of him, that he was good enough, and these things simply happened. 

When he had been turned into a werewolf, you and Stiles had shown up right away, the two of you getting spotted by Sheriff Stilinski before Scott, taking the rap for your friend. 

Stiles would tease you about your obvious feelings for Scott, making kissy noises and batting his eyelashes over dramatically whenever your friend wasn’t looking. 

You’d smack him in the arm, and he would just laugh. 

When Allison came along, you decided it was time to move on. Your feelings would never be requited when someone like her was in his life. You knew he thought she was his soulmate, and there was no competing with that. 

When she died, you wept not only because you had lost your best friend, but because Scott had lost his soulmate. 

Kira obviously had feelings for him, and you were glad Scott had finally found happiness again, so when she disappeared to try and tame her fox, Scott showed up on your doorstep with a bottle of whiskey and a pathetic smile. “Got a few minutes?” Both of your parents were working late shifts, so you nodded, letting him in. 

Why he had brought alcohol, you would never know. He couldn’t get drunk. He claimed the burn made him feel human, but to you it just felt like a burn. 

Your head began to buzz, the room spinning slightly. The two of you shot the breeze, talking about anything and everything, letting the quiet sit between you when it needed to. 

Suddenly, Scott turned to you, his eyes serious and clear. “Y/N? Tell me a secret.”

“No!”

“Why not?” He chuckled. 

“Because I just drank truth serum and you can hear my heartbeat, so those are two good reasons,” you slurred slightly, grinning at your own voice. 

“Come on! We used to play this game all the time! We used to tell each other everything! And Stiles isn’t here to blab later. Come on!”

You stared down at the bottle in your hands. “Yeah, you told me everything until girls started paying attention to you.”

He lifted your chin up, staring into your eyes with a lopsided grin. “You’re a girl, and I think you always paid attention to me.”

“I don’t count. I’m your female Stiles. You’re like my brother.” You pouted and he laughed. 

“Exactly! I miss you! Come on. Tell me something.”

“No.”

“Please?” He elongated the word, sounding pathetic and smiling a cheesy grin, his hands clasped in front of him. 

“You’re pathetic,” you laughed. Picking at the label on the bottle, you began to rattle off what you had been too scared to say. “Ever since you became a werewolf things have been different. And I mean, I know. That comes with the territory, but…. We used to be inseparable. We terrorized the neighborhood. We played superheroes instead of being them. We rolled in the grass and wrestled whenever we fought.”

“We still do all those things, just…. They’re a lot bloodier now.” He said, ending with a grimace. 

“Dammit, Scott!” You set the bottle down in your lap, looking up into his eyes. “Can’t you see what I’m trying to say? I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.“

Scott had no words. He stared at you, holding your gaze while neither of you blinked. He must be listening to your heartbeat. 

“Y/N….”

“Do I need to say it again? Do you need to make sure my heart doesn’t lie?”

He didn’t say anything, just stared at his hands in his lap, finally speaking softly. “I had no idea….”

You laughed bitterly. “Well, now, you do.”

“The truth is, I’ve always loved you.” He looked up at you, and you scoffed. “No really, Y/N.” You snorted. “No! I did! I’ve always loved you! And, while yes, I believe Allison was my soulmate, aren’t we allowed two in this world? Because if not, that is a sick joke. To meet your person and then have them taken away, never to find anyone again.” 

He picked up your hand. “I know you can’t listen to my heartbeat, so feel it.” He placed your hand over his heart. Your breath hitched in your throat. “I’ve always loved you, Y/N.”

The steady beating beneath your palm brought tears to your eyes. “But Kira…..”

“I don’t know where we stand right now, honestly. And until I know, I can’t do anything. But know this, Y/N. I always have, and always will love you.”


	2. Over the moon

_A/N: Adding a name is more of a preference thing than an imagine, and I write imagines. I hope you don’t mind! (And, btw, if Arielle is your real name, it is beautiful and I love it!)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Scott x (can u call her Arielle please) she denies her feeling for him, but Stiles figures it out somehow. At school he confronts her, but she denies it, and Stiles keeps poking her until she finally admits that she’s in love with Scott. Scott was behind them when they were talking and hears everything. She’s terrified and Scott gently let’s her down that he doesn’t feel the same. (You can change it however u think it will be better. I love your blog, your such a great writer)”**

Xxx

You didn’t. You didn’t have feelings for Scott McCall. You balled your fists against the desk, counting down the seconds until the class was over. You sat behind him, having to stare at his perfect hair, the way his shirt tugged tightly against his shoulders, showing off the muscles, and the way he tapped his pencil on the desk was a rhythm that made you want to get up and dance. 

You didn’t like him. No. Nope. You had absolutely no freaking feelings for Scott McCa-

Shit. He was answering a question. His voice was making sounds. 

Dammit. You had feelings for Scott McCall. 

Xxx

Stiles of course noticed you bolting from the class the minute the bell rang and followed after you, calling your name. 

Spinning on your heels, you held a finger up near his face, wanting to laugh at the little yelp of surprise he let out. 

“Not now, Stiles! Okay? You were right! You’ve always been right! I have feelings for Scott. And you know what? Every time you poked me, prodded me, annoyed the hell out of me, I tried to tell myself it wasn’t true, but damn you, you kept bringing it up and now, more than ever, I realize I am over the moon for Scott McCall. And yes, I realize the irony of using the word ‘moon’ in the same sentence as his name, but hell if I care.” Your hiss turned into a quiet whisper as you slumped against your locker, leaning on your shoulder. “I really like him, Stiles. What do I do?”

“Well, I have a feeling that dilemma won’t be an issue for too much longer,” Stiles said with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck roughly, his cheeks turning pink. 

You looked at him curiously, going stiff when you heard an awkward throat clearing behind you. You knew that voice anywhere. 

Turning, you saw Scott fiddling with the straps of his backpack, straining his thumbs against the fabric, and studying the floor before looking up to you. “Y/N, I’m…. I’m really blown away that you… But, I…. We’ve been friends forever and I don’t….”

You closed your eyes, smiling as best you could, a tight, nearly flat line. “It’s alright, Scott. I understand. I’ll…. I’m just going to…. I will see you guys later, okay?” And with that you walked off, swiping at your tears. 

“Y/N! Wait!” Scott called behind you, and you heard his footsteps running toward you. 

You turned and studied the floor. “Scott, I’m really sorry, but I need my space right now. I…. I don’t know how to do this….”

“You’re one of my best friends. In the last few years I have found that those are extremely hard to come by, much less keep. And I want to keep you for as long as I can.”

A small smile crawling up your face betrayed you as you felt one of his fingers hook under your chin, lifting your face up to look at his own. You kept your eyes downcast, studying the weave of his shirt. 

“Y/N, look at me,” he said quietly, and you let your eyes flit up to his face, smiling at the sight of his own lopsided grin. “I’m not saying never, I’m just saying not right now. I always want you a part of my life, Y/N. Always.”


	3. A place where you were loved

_A/N: This just hit me. I hope you like it. Writing angst is hard. I hope you like it! And thank you!_

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**_[@peter-at-the-park-er](https://tmblr.co/ms6U1CqzwYAxkHHwDbFc1ww) said: “Hey can you do “The saddest thing is that when I told her I loved her, she thought I was lying. She never believed someone could fall in love with her.” With Scott McCall? Maybe the reader is a supernatural creature and has done some bad things in the past? Thanks and I hope you feel better!”_ **

Xxx

He had to know you were there.

Surely he had picked up on your scent by now, your breathing, or even your heartbeat.

But as you stared across the space left between yourself and Scott as he spoke to Stiles, not once did he look up your way, or give any indication he knew you were there.

You had smelled both of them over a mile back, the familiar smell making you smile despite yourself, Stiles still wearing too much of that same cologne he had back in Junior High. Now since you were even closer, you found it almost hard to breathe at first, it was so pungent, but after a while, it became normal almost, an easy feeling settling into your gut, which made the rest of you crawl with unease.

Beacon Hills was not a place to get comfortable, especially out in the woods at night like you were now. You shook your head briefly, the smile growing a little larger for only a moment. These two idiots would never learn.

“You said you caught a scent back there at the crime scene,” Stiles was saying when you came back to their conversation from the memories in your head. They were a dangerous place, easy to get lost in if you let yourself wander too far.

Scott shook his head, that look of deep concentration and yet confusion furrowing his brow. It was a look you had only ever seen on him, and it looked every bit like a puppy learning a new trick. “No, not at the crime scene,” he said, looking from his feet back up to Stiles. “It was before that. On the edge of town, out by where the Hale house used to be.”

“So she’s definitely in town….” Stiles muttered, looking down to the ground himself, cupping his chin in his hand, deep in thought. “She must have tried to find Derek- God, has it really been that long since she came here?”

“That’s what I thought, but no. She was here last year, remember? Kira was still with the Skinwalkers and we had just gotten you back from the Ghost Riders…”

“Oh, that’s right!” Stiles exclaimed. “She helped us out for a little bit with the aftermath… Man, that was a mess,” he chuckled a bit, Scott only groaning lightly and tossing his head back muttering, “Don’t remind me,” adding to Stiles’ laughter.

Scott laid back on the hood of Stiles’ Jeep the two were perched on, and silence fell between them for a few minutes. When Scott spoke again, his voice was almost a whisper, but it startled you, nonetheless. You shook your head, ridding yourself of the comfortable weight the silence had brought with it, almost like wrapping you in a comfortable blanket with its pure sense of ‘home’.

“I finally admitted to her how I felt about her.” Stiles took a deep breath and looked down to his friend, his heart rate picking up in anticipation. “I know she had been through that rough patch right after being turned, but, I told her I forgave her. I told her it wasn’t her fault, we all make mistakes, and she deserved as much a second chance as any of us.”

“Did you tell her that the bite was a gift?” Stiles mumbled, trying very hard to hold back a laugh, squawking quietly when Scott lightly batted his arm.

“No, you idiot. In fact, she told me not to say that exact thing because she had already heard it from Derek.” Both friends chuckled, and you had to bite back your own laugh. “I told her that I loved her.”

“Dude,” Stiles breathed out, his eyes wide as he looked at Scott who just stared up at the sky. “I take it that didn’t go well.”

“Nope,” was Scott’s simple answer, and his steady heartbeat only added to the pain that one word caused you to feel. “The saddest thing is that when I told her I loved her, she thought I was lying. She never believed someone could fall in love with her.” Scott looked up to Stiles, and they looked at one another in silence for a long moment. Finally turning back to the sky, Scott spoke quietly once again. “And no matter what I said, she wouldn’t believe me, that was the last time I saw her.”

“Well, now she’s back in town, maybe you can try again?” Stiles offered in support.

Scott laughed sardonically. “Yeah. Right. Like that’ll go well.” He began gesturing largely like Stiles. “You know how she is. She’s stubborn, and hard headed, and-”

“And a lot like you,” Stiles interrupted, grinning down at his friend from his perch on the hood of the Jeep. “Which means she also is kind, and understanding, and one hell of a friend. Not to mention a kick ass fighter. I wouldn’t mind having her in my corner again. Not after these last few months. We could use someone like her.”

“We always could use someone like her,” Scott agreed. “Problem is, girls like her are one in a million. She’s our only shot at an advantage like that.”

“Well, maybe this time she’ll stay long enough to hear you out,” Stiles said as you swiped at your eyes, tears falling despite your internal orders to them not to fall.

“It’s Beacon Hills. There’s always a chance for something unlikely to happen,” Scott said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “I just hope it does.”

You stood abruptly, taking one step and snapping a twig, instantly dropping to the ground as quietly as possible, cursing at your one misstep as you heard Stiles mutter, “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Scott said quietly, his voice absent, distant. “Probably was just a rabbit or something.” You heard his heart skip a beat at the lie, and you knew you’d been found. “Come on. Let’s get out of here,” Scott finally said, and you heard the squeaking of the Jeep doors. Though now muffled from the roar of the engine, you could hear Scott’s steady heartbeat as he added with what you were sure was a smile, “I need to find a way to convince her.”

“Can’t she just listen to your heartbeat?” Stiles asked, voice fading as they began down the road.

“Yeah,” Scott said in that distant tone again, before adding in a volume you were certain only supernatural ears could hear, “Yeah, she can.”

His heartbeat was steady until it was out of your range, and it was only then that you let yourself breathe again. Everything felt sharper, crisper, and just felt right. You let the smell of ‘home’ sink into your lungs, and you felt lighter with every breath. Coming back was the right thing to do. Following the glow on the horizon, you let the light guide you back to the city, back to familiar streets, back to everything you once saw as a burden, a cage, and let yourself see it for what it was.

A place where you were loved.


	4. The Place That Held Your Heart

_A/N: Hope this makes sense. Continuation(s) of[A Place Where You Were Loved](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/155801978901/a-place-where-you-were-loved) and [Over The Moon](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/138837749376/over-the-moon). I hope you like it._

**Words: 1,747**

**_Also tagging[@peter-at-the-park-er](https://tmblr.co/ms6U1CqzwYAxkHHwDbFc1ww) since this is a direct continuation of their request that turned into A Place Where You Were Loved._ **

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Anon said:** “did you really think I needed that kiss back then when all that you conveyed in it was pity?” + scott

 **[@jazzijanal](https://tmblr.co/mZXNiLu13fATYmAgGQ38iMA) said:** “I’m not angry at you, just at myself… Because I knew this would happen, but I let myself fall in love with you anyways.” with Scott please!! P.S. Hope you feel better soon!

 **[@superwholocked221](https://tmblr.co/mT6zBtDaCH67WShv2xGRt3g) said:** Stiles and “Its been too long since you’ve really smiled” with a supernatural reader?

 **Anon said:** “It never works for us, and it never will.” Stiles x Reader?

 **Anon said:** Hi!! I really love your blog. I just finished reading “Over the Moon” and omg my feelings kkk .So I was wondering if you could write a second part where the reader is getting over Scott, but then he starts to have feelings for her and go after her. Something reaaally fluff plss. (Sorry if I say something wrong, i’m brazilian skslsl)

 **Anon said:** “You betrayed me, you betrayed all of us” and “I need you to forgive me” with Scott?

 **Anon said:** Can I request “Sometimes i feel like i wanna make out with you is that a friend thing to do?” from the prompt list thing with Stiles please? I love your writing btw!!

 **[@imonlymesodeal](https://tmblr.co/mBy0Ps7YtYI_F4_g7p02exA) said:** Hey. Can you do a part 2 to a place where you are loved? Please :) It’s no problem. I just really want to see where it goes! Please try to make it happy :)

Xxx

It was still dark as you walked the streets, the faint twilight before the dawn just starting to paint the sky in lighter shades. You looked up, smiling as you saw the stars fade, giving way to a new day. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes for just a moment before you let the breath out on a long sigh, almost a hiss, knowing with it went all the reasons you’d built up around you for safety. 

Your mind drifted back to the last time you’d walked here. Well, not the last, because that was when you had left Beacon Hills for what you thought was for good. But the last time with Scott and Stiles. You couldn’t shake the smile as the memory played for only you. 

Xxx

It had been too much. Being a werewolf was not what you had planned for your life, and you couldn’t find a way to make it fit. “The bite is a gift,” Derek had told you on one particularly rough night. You ran through the woods on pure instinct, something primal, but the urge to howl was purely human, rage and frustration simply wanting to let itself loose from your chest in any way it could. 

“A gift?!” You yelled back sardonically. Turning on your heels to face him where he stood not ten feet away from you, you weren’t even phased when he seemed to appear out of thin air. _Because you’re a werewolf now, genius._ You wanted to roll your eyes at yourself. _Part of you has probably known he was there for a half hour, or some creepily long time like that._ You felt your jaw setting as you waged an internal war with yourself. _Get it together, Y/N!_

Standing completely still, you and Derek stared each other down for a ridiculously long amount of time. Suddenly Scott was the one to appear out of nowhere, yet again, leaving you completely unphased, and stood next to Derek. Stiles’ heavy footfalls and ragged breathing following not far behind the only sound until he decided to collapse with his back against a nearby tree and just watch, trying to catch his breath. 

“Don’t tell me you’re on his side,” you asked Scott frustratedly, gesturing to Derek with a lazy wave of your hand. 

“It gets easier,” Scott said gently, shifting his weight from foot to foot, but not taking a single step. He seemed to struggle with the effort to not come forward. He didn’t want to scare you off. 

“Don’t tell me that this is something special - I already got that load of crap from Derek.” You huffed out a dark chuckle. “Neither of you have room to talk.”

You looked to Stiles, his breath finally something close to normalcy as he now stood and leaned against the tree. “Be honest with me, Stiles.”

“Honestly?” His voice was just as soft as Scott’s, but held a bite of sadness to it.

After Scott had turned you down when he found out you had feelings for him, you had turned to Stiles and somehow forged a relationship of some kind, something beyond the friendship you already had, but not quite romantic. Scott had been right - finding and keeping friends in your line of work was simply too valuable to chance on a maybe. 

Stiles sniffed quickly before he said such a simple statement that held something much deeper for the two of you. **“It never works for us, and it never will.”** Holding your gaze, you knew right then you needed to get out of this town, if only for a little while. **“It’s been too long since you’ve really smiled.”** He always seemed to read your mind. 

**“You betrayed me, you betrayed all of us.”** Scott’s voice pulled you back to the matter at hand, the real reason you had fled to the woods. “Why didn’t you show up? Someone could have gotten hurt!”

 **“I need you to forgive me.”** You kept your voice even, low as it was, to keep it from breaking. Keeping your eyes on Scott’s, you quickly looked down to the ground in shame, daring your tears you felt building not to fall. “And I need you to trust me.”

“Trust you?! It’s a little too late for that!” Scott scoffed. “I did trust you. And you let me down.”

“Ha! You’re one to talk about letting people down!” You barked out a laugh. “You heard me pour out my soul to Stiles, heard that I had feelings for you, and what did you do? Hmmm, Scott? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You squashed everything I offered you, and smiled like somehow that made everything okay.”

“I thought we had moved on since then,” Scott said, taking a step forward, his brow knit in disbelief. “Or does what happened that night mean nothing to you?”

You stared at him in silence, nobody moving an inch. Finally, you took a slow step forward, and you could see the small glint of fear in Scott’s eyes. Your voice was so low and full of anger you would have gotten chills if it weren’t your own. “You kissed me goodnight on my front porch after telling me earlier that day that you had no feelings for me.” You took another step. “Do you think that made me feel okay?” Another step, your voice growing with the space between you shrinking. **“Did you really think I needed that kiss back then when all that you conveyed in it was pity?”**

Silence filled the forest, broken only by Stiles finally cutting the tension with some sarcasm. **“Sometimes I feel like I wanna make out with you is that a friend thing to do?”** You closed your eyes briefly, hearing Derek walk quickly over to Stiles, roughly grab his jacket, and drag him away by the collar, Stiles muttering protests as they made their way back to where you assumed his Jeep was waiting. 

Scott stood there motionless, his eyes conveying just how hard your words had hit him. You couldn’t take it. Seeing him in pain was too much. Walking up until you were toe to toe, you spoke softly, putting a hand gently on his cheek. **“I’m not angry at you, just at myself… Because I knew this would happen, but I let myself fall in love with you anyways.”** You tried to crack a smile, felt the tears finally fall silently down your cheeks. “See ya later, Scott.”

With that, you had turned and left Beacon Hills, the only sound aside from your footfalls the steady beating of Scott’s heart behind you, slowly fading until you were too far away. If you stopped, you knew you would lose it, so you kept going. Never did you think you would return to the place that held your heart. 

Then again, you didn’t know you held the heart of someone in that place. 

It never crossed your mind that someone would be waiting for you to come back home.

Xxx

Lost in your own thoughts, the honking of a car horn behind you startled you back to reality. Turning you came face to face with none other than a blue Jeep you knew so well, along with the two faces of it’s passengers that stared at you in shock, despite their earlier conversation.

“Y/N?” Scott finally said on a whisper after a moment too long of silence filled only by the rattling of the Jeep’s engine. The passenger door opened and he quickly hopped out and was by your side, surprising you with a hug before any other words were said. 

You were reluctant to give in to the hug at first, going rigid briefly, but breaking down the final wall, you wrapped your arms around Scott, squeezing him as hard as you could. Smiling, you felt tears brimming in your eyes, so you shut them tight and buried your face into his shoulder. You didn’t think anyone could survive being hugged this tight for this long, but if this was it, then what a way to go. Scott took a long, deep breath from where his own face was buried in your shoulder, and you felt him relax as he let the scent out. 

Finally letting go, he pushed you gently to arms length and looked at you with a small, lopsided smile, keeping his hands on your shoulders. “Y-You’re back. You came back.” His smile was only growing, but his voice became an excited whisper. “You came home.”

You let out a wet laugh, nodding gently, your voice a broken whisper. “I came home.” 

You didn’t know a person’s smile could grow anymore than the one Scott was currently sporting, but he proved you wrong as it grew bigger and brighter still. You both stood there motionless, his eyes conveying just how much your words meant to him, and you hoped yours did the same. 

You couldn’t take it. Seeing him again, and so close after all this time, was too much. Closing the distance between you, until you were toe to toe, like that night in the woods years ago, you opened your mouth to speak, but he beat you to it, putting his hand on your cheek, gently brushing his thumb back and forth. He spoke softly, **“I’m not angry at you, just at myself… Because I knew this would happen, but I let myself fall in love with you anyways.”**

You felt your face nearly crack in two from the smile it grew, felt the tears finally fall silently down your cheeks, as you put a hand gently on his cheek, your voice quiet. “I love you too, Scott.”

Not once had you heard a heart beat more steadily than Scott’s when he spoke, your own matching the steady rhythm. 

You heard a throat clear from in the Jeep. “Uh, not to kill the moment or anything, but, we’re running low on gas, so can you and the rabbit from the woods get in so I can get to a station?” Looking over you met Stiles’ gaze that twinkled with mischief like always. “Hiya, Y/N,” he waved through the windshield, his smile kind, and the least sarcastic you had ever seen it. Listening a little bit closer, you heard that steady heartbeat underneath his words. “Welcome home.”


End file.
